Current connection systems require increasingly higher reliability and data speed transmission. For example, current connection systems are required to meet standards, such as IEEE 802.3. IEEE 802.3 is a collection of standards relating Ethernet, which is one of the most common computer-to-computer data communication methods. At higher speeds, however, the signal degrades due to crosstalk interference between conductors. That is particularly the case where the conductors are untwisted and terminated to a connector, such as a plug or socket.
Therefore, a need exists for a contact assembly that can accommodate high data speeds while also maintaining a size for retrofit applications in existing connection systems.